


Let's start again

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and reader, a human, are fast to develop a friendship, which Fili is jealous about. Reader, who has a crush on Fili, comes up with an idea to show him and she and Kili are nothing more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's start again

You felt a smack on your elbow and when you jerked your head to see what that was, a mane of golden locks stormed by you and rushed, thumping its way to the beginning of the line.

Frowning, you shook your head and turned to Kili.

“What’s wrong with your brother?”

“Fili’s fine, he’s just having a bad day,” Kili shrugged dismissively, but evident concern in his eyes told you that Fili might not have been fine at all. And that perhaps Kili didn’t want to share why his brother was behaving that way.

To be frank, you didn’t even know if Fili could behave differently than being constantly irritated. Since you joined the Company, it seemed that Fili could not stand your presence. He never spoke directly to you, never even looked at you longer than a split of a second. As if you ignited a burning hatred towards yourself within him. You assumed it was because you were from the race of Men.

However, despite you being a human, you instantly got along with Kili. It felt as though you knew him your entire life and it took only one gaze at one another to form a brother-sister bond. You found a friend in him, the best you had ever had. And it bothered you that his brother pretty much hated you, without any reason whatsoever.

Well, maybe there was a reason you did not know of, and Kili was simply too kind to tell you. Because you were sure he knew what was wrong with Fili. They were very close and you were certain Fili must have mentioned why he disliked you.

You, however, weren’t entirely positive if you wanted to know why. You were curious, yes, but maybe it would be better if you didn’t know? You could live without that knowledge, after all.

Or could you?

You shook your head again, preventing silly thoughts from coming. You never admitted it, even to Kili, but you fancied Fili from the very first day. His attitude towards you made it clear to you that it was one-sided affection and so, you kept it for yourself.

“Y/N? You okay?” Kili’s worried voice came from your left and you blinked before flashing a small smile at him.

“Aye, I’m just wondering why your brother hates me so.”

“Fili doesn’t hate you,” Kili quickly replied, a short laughter escaped his lips. You raised your brow not finding anything amusing in that.

“Why is it funny to you, dwarf?” you grunted, frustration starting to burn inside you and Kili giggled again, seeing your annoyed expression.

“Because it’s quite the opposite, human,” he murmured, grinning widely and giving you a knowing look.

You froze with your mouth agape and wide opened eyes, staring at Kili.

“W-wait, what?” you stuttered in high-pitched voice, gaining an annoyed look from Dwalin who walked pass you. You coughed and resumed marching, trying to understand what Kili had just said. If you were not dreaming, if you were not mistaken, opposite to hate was…

“He fell for you in a second he laid his eyes on you, Y/N,” Kili was whispering so that no one could hear the two of you. You had to practically bend to hear his words, “but he’s jealous, I think. You and I are friends, and Fili… well, he’s losing his mind when you’re near.”

“Ohh…” you panted, glancing at Fili. You could swear he was glaring at the two of you, because he cocked his head forward as soon as your eyes moved to him. You sighed, already planning how to convince Fili that Kili and you were just friends.

_____

Later that day, when Thorin finally called to set a camp you had come up with a decent plan. Or rather an idea.

Kili and Fili were preparing a fire in the middle of the clearing, so you gathered a handful of kindling and approached them, hoping that Fili would not run away.

“Here, my little brother,” you reached out your hands towards Kili and he quirked his brow at you, looking rather confused. Fili appeared to be paralyzed by your presence, his face emotionless, yet his gaze was stern and angry.

“Y/N, what..?” Kili began, but in next second his eyes lit up with understanding, “hey, I’m not your little brother, young lady!” he exclaimed, pretending to be offended but grinning widely as ever, making you smile as well.

“I may be young, but at least I’m taller than you,” you retorted, playfully ruffling his already messy locks, to which Kili grunted.

“Don’t you ever do that again!”

“Do what, little brother?” you messed his hair once more, chuckling at his quite adorable annoyance. You knew he was not really mad at you and you were sure he guessed why did you suddenly started to call him your little brother.

You risked a glance at Fili. He was staring at you and his borther, bickering like real siblings, with shock on his face. You noticed a blush reddening his cheeks and creeping down his neck and for a brief moment you could actually saw his head exploding.

“Fili?” you asked softly and he focused his eyes on you, gulping. “Are you okay?”

He exhaled, hiding his face in his palms with resigned growl.

“I’ve made a fool of myself, haven’t I?”

You smiled warmly at Fili, even if he couldn’t see it, and waved at Kili to leave you and his brother alone. Kili gave you thumbs up before he walked away.

Then, you placed your hand on Fili’s shoulder, bending a little.

“Fili, can you take your hands away from your face, please?”

Hesitantly, he did as you asked, but didn’t look up at you, focusing his gaze at the ground instead. You swallowed a giggle.

“I don’t think you’re a fool.”

“Do you?” he asked, hope filling his features and you couldn’t help but giggle this time. He squeezed a smirk of his own, visibly less tensed and embarrassed.

“Aye,” you nodded, then straightened and offered him a hand.

“What are you doing?” Fili asked, confused, glancing between your hand and joyous grin plastered on your face.

“You won’t be a fool, if we say nothing ever happened and so I propose starting anew. Hi, I’m Y/N.”

A wide, happy smile slowly spread Fili’s lips as he fixated his eyes on your face, looking at you as if you were a goddess.

“Hello, Y/N, I’m Fili,” he squeezed your hand gently, reluctantly letting go of it, “if you want to, will you help me with starting a fire?”

You flashed a smile at him, seeing how his eyes sparkled.

“Gladly.”


End file.
